My hero
by PositivelyObsessed
Summary: Flora is happy for her friends and their boyfriends, really, but sometimes she's just a little jealous. What happens when Stella and Bloom nudge her in the direction of Helia-an artist and pacifist who's seemingly perfect for Flora?


**A/N**

So… I'm back! I'm rewriting "My Hero" since honestly I really don't like my previous writing and I'm hoping this will be a _little_ better. As you can see the story is taking a bit of a different route but it's the same idea of Flora/Helia meeting, falling in love, etc. I hope you like this one even if it's a bit different :)

* * *

Flora's sitting in the shade of a palm tree with her back pressed up against the rough bark and her naked toes digging into the warm sand when she realizes someone is watching her. He's sitting at the smoothie shack counter not too far away with some sort of tall, flat book open on the counter and a pencil between his fingers, the eraser tapping at his lips. At first she thinks they both just happened to look up at the same time and she brushes it off, bringing her attention back to the ocean in front of her.

Most of her friends are still in the water, Flora herself having just gotten out of it a few minutes ago, and she smiles at Bloom starting a water fight with Sky. Musa is quick to join in, dragging Riven with her as usual. Flora's smile falters-not so much that anyone would notice something might be wrong, but just enough that Flora knows.

She's happy for her friends, really, and she loves the guys dearly, but sometimes she's just… a little… _jealous_. The word takes her by surprise and her brow furrows. Jealous? How could she be jealous while her friends are so happy? She chastises herself and brushes the thought away, putting on a smile as Stella and Bloom walk towards her. Flora gets a weird feeling in her gut when she sees Stella's expression- it's her mischievous one. That's almost always never good.

"Hey girls, tired of the water?"

Bloom and Stella sit down on either side of Flora. "Not exactly," Bloom says, shrugging but grinning. "That guy over at the smoothie shack has been staring at you the entire time you've been sitting here."

"What?" Flora looks over to the bar once more. The same guy is sitting there, his long blue hair falling in a curtain around his face. He's not looking immediately, instead he's writing on the pad he has, but after a few seconds he looks up again. Flora blushes faintly since she was caught staring and quickly directs her attention the sand in front of her.

"Told you!" Stella sings. "He totally has a thing for you, I'm sure of it." Flora shakes her head gently, absolutely certain they must be wrong. "Hmm well I guess I'll just have to go ask him!"

"Stella!" Flora's arm shoots out stopping Stella from getting up. The two girls laugh while Flora blushes furiously. "Please don't do that. What will it take for you to not do that?"

"You could always go talk to him yourself?" Bloom suggests with a wink. Stella seems elated by the idea, clapping her hands together.

"Go for it Flora!"

Flora really didn't want to, but she knew if she didn't at least go over there Stella totally would. "You really think he could be into me?"

"What's there not to be into!"

"... Okay I'll try."

The walk over to the smoothie shack felt like hours (it didn't help that she could feel Stella and Bloom watching her) but in reality took maybe two minutes. Once she was there Flora froze. How could she start a conversation with someone as attractive as this guy was? Stella and Bloom were insane and definitely wrong. Flora could feel her heart beating faster and her palms starting to sweat just standing near the guy (who was working at whatever was on his pad).

"Can I get you anything, miss?" Flora nearly jumped, so wrapped up in the mystery man she forgot she _was_ standing at the counter. She has to get something now otherwise she'd look weird just standing there.

"A strawberry smoothie, please." The girl at the counter nods and gets started on Flora's smoothie. She's wracking her brain for a way to start a conversation when he does it for her.

"I'm sorry I was staring," he says with a sheepish smile. "If you hadn't walked over yourself

I would have gone to you to explain."

"Oh, um, it's fine," Flora said, proud of the amount of control she had in her voice. Maybe she could do this.

"My name's Helia," he smiles, holding out his hand after placing the pencil on the counter. Flora shakes his hand quickly before pulling her own back, worried it might be sweaty from nerves. "I'm an art student."

"I'm Flora." She's a bit surprised he introduced himself as an art student-most, if not all the guys around here their age went to Red Fountain and liked to boast about it. He taps on the pad in front of him, which Flora can now see is a sketch book.

"I was drawing you," he explains, holding up the book. "It's why I was staring. I was going to tell you when I finished. I can throw it out if you'd like," he offers. "I know some people are uncomfortable being drawn."

Flora barely hears anything past, _I was drawing you_. It's a beautiful sketch done with pencil of Flora leaning against the palm tree. She almost doesn't recognize herself given how pretty the drawing is.

"Flora?"

Flora blinks, then blushes and looks back up at Helia. "Sorry," she says with a nervous chuckle. "Keep it. I wouldn't dream of asking you to get rid of something so pretty." She mentally winces at how full of herself that sounded. Was that arrogant? She backtracks just in case. "I mean-you just did such a fantastic drawing. I wouldn't want the effort to go to waste."

He grins. "I was hoping you would say that." The two get interrupted by the girl at the counter who has Flora's smoothie. Flora reaches into the small bag at her side to pay for it when Helia stops her. "Allow me," he says. "As a thank you for letting me draw you."

Flora can't find the words to refuse-to say _no, that's not necessary really_. She's too busy watching Helia pass over the money with her heart in her throat. _He's so sweet,_ she thinks. "Um, thank you," she finally says. "You said you were an art student. Is there a school in Magix?" Flora can't recall ever having heard of one and the idea that Helia was just visiting the realm was disappointing.

"I studied in my home realm, Linphea." Helia explains. He closes the sketch book and slides it into a thin bag hanging over his bar stool, clearly favoring this conversation rather than drawing at the moment.

Flora deflates realizing he must be visiting before she realizes what he'd said. "Linphea? I'm from Linphea as well!" It's not often Flora meets people from her home considering most of them don't travel too far away from their nature realm.

Helia grins. "Really? That's cool. What brings you to Magix? I'm here to visit my grandfather."

"Oh, well, I'm an Alfea fairy," she says hesitantly. She knows what question comes next so she answers it before he can ask. "A fairy of nature." She always gets mixed results when she says that so Flora awaits with bated breath.

"Your power must be incredible," he says looking immensely impressed. Flora's face burns. She hasn't heard that before. Rather than talk about herself, Flora changes the subject again.

"Your grandfather lives in Magix? That's a pretty big change for Linphea, is he originally from here?"

"He's the headmaster at Red Fountain; he's trying to get me to join now that I've finished art school but he's been trying to do that most of my life so." Helia shrugged.

"You don't like the school?" Flora set the mostly forgotten smoothie down on the counter. She can vaguely hear the shouts of her friend's on the beach playing frisbee (a game Bloom had taught them); she's relieved Bloom and Stella aren't just watching her.  
"The school itself, I admit, is quite impressive, but I've never been interested in training to be a soldier. I'm a pacifist through and through."

A handsome, artistic pacifist? Flora swoons. "Me too," she says quickly- possibly too quickly. She mentally winces again. _Way to sound overeager, Flora_. "As a fairy I do realize I have a certain responsibility to protect the magical dimension, but my powers aren't really damage based. I don't believe in violence."

Helia's about to respond when his phone goes off. He frowns as he reads whatever message he got. "I'm sorry, but my grandfather wants me to head to Red Fountain now. He's giving me a tour."

Flora was disappointed their conversation had to end-and that they probably won't see each other again. She couldn't stop her own frown. "How long will you be there?" Worried she sounds over eager again Flora quickly continues, "I mean-me and my friends visit quite frequently. We might run into each other again." Did she just make it worse? She's relieved when he smiles.

"That would be quite enjoyable; I'll be here for a few days." He opened his mouth to add something, but before he could both were interrupted by a very shrill Stella shriek.

"Flora watch out!"

Flora immediately turned to face the beach, but was unable to react to the frisbee flying right at her face. Lucky for her, Helia had fast reflexes and he caught the disc inches from Flora's face. He grinned and threw the disc back at Stella with a surprising amount of strength- it went right over her head towards the ocean.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. His phone beeped again signaling another text from, Flora assumed, Saladin, but Helia made no move to answer it.

"Oh," she said, still not quite recovered. "Uh, yeah. Yes, I'm fine- thank you. That wouldn't have been pleasant." She tried to laugh it off, but her nerves were a little shot. He was standing much closer now. Part of her wishes, her friends would interrupt now, but another part is glad they haven't.

"I really do have to go now," Helia said, not making a move to leave. His phone went off again. "It was wonderful meeting you, Flora. I'm glad my grandfather insisted I visit."

He was already leaving by the time Flora recovered from her stupor and she nearly dragged her hands down her face in frustration. However, her friends joined her at the counter before she could.

"Who was that?" Musa asked, having been the first one to reach her.

"Oh no one," Stella said, smirking. "Just Flora's admirer."

"And hero," Bloom added with a wink. The two girls laugh as Flora's cheeks burned.

* * *

 **A/N**

* I'm a fan of Helia being from Linphea because he was childhood friends with Krystal so it just makes sense to me.

* I have not rewatched Winx Club in months so I apologize for any spelling errors/misnamed things from the show!

* Reviews give me life & the will to write :)

* Also btw once again I'm probably gonna forget to mention people a lot; you can just assume they're somewhere in the background or off doing something else. It's hard to incorporate ten characters into a fic that's about two of them lol

*Chapters should, hopefully, get longer; apologies for any mistakes!


End file.
